Smilet
by Silly-Pirate
Summary: Det har gått et år siden Lily Evans sluttet på skolen, og hun har nettopp fått gifteringen på fingeren. Når hun våkner om natten av at to slanger kveiler seg om henne, blir dagene fulgt av mye trøbbel og tull. LS, LJ ... ?
1. En Slangeaktig Drøm

Jah, hva er det man pleier å skrive? Jo – jeg eier ingen av disse karakterene. Hadde jeg ennå gjort det…. Høhøhø…. Nuvel, jeg velger å bruke de engelske navnene, for jeg misliker "Eving", "Slur", "Jakob" … Blah! Forferdelig er det. 

Hvis du kjeder deg, liker "den forrige generasjonen" og ikke har noe imot en liten vri, spesielt på Vol…. hvis-navn-må-være-unevnt, så please continue. Hvis du er ute etter sånne… ja… ordentlige saker som det virkelig er lagt mye arbeid i, da syns jeg kaaanskje du bør trykke på "tilbake". Dette er bare tull alt sammen, og ikke en teori eller noe i den dur. Bare..en..dum...fanfic..****

-----  
CHAP 1  
En slangeaktig drøm 

Lily Evans snudde seg urolig over til den andre siden i den bløte sengen. Hun våknet ikke selv om vinden ulte faretruende utenfor vinduene, og tordenet skrallet så huset dirret.

Døren til soverommet ble åpnet med et lavt knirk, men Lily var fortsatt i dyp søvn og snudde seg mot sin sovende ektemann så det lange rødbrune håret bustet seg på en perfeksjonistisk måte. I halvsøvne gned hun seg inntil ham og la hodet lett oppå den nakne brystkassen.

For en uke siden hadde hun sverget evig troskap og fått en vakker gullring på fingeren, men intuisjonen hennes fortalte henne at ikke alt var som det skulle. Klumpen i magen hadde vært der siden hun sluttet på Galtvort for å utdanne seg til svartspaner. Det var et år siden nå, og det var nok ikke noe å bry seg om, hadde hun omsider funnet ut.

James Potter gav fra seg et enormt snork og bredte seg ut i den store sengen.

Lily våknet med et rykk, da hun kjente den kalde og sleipe huden mot sin.

"James," hvisket hun med en irritabel nyve i pannen, men ble kvalt da den mørkegrønne slangen ålte seg omkring nakken og ansiktet hennes. Hun ble revet ut av drømmen, revet ut av den herlige søvnen; revet tilbake til soverommet hvor nå to meterlange slanger kveilet seg oppover kroppen hennes og bandt henne så hun ikke kunne røre seg. Hun forsøkte å rope på hjelp, få James til å våkne og se hva som skjedde, men han lå og snorket bare en halvmeter unna og merket ingenting. Å få James til å våkne, var som å flytte et fjell. Helt umulig, med andre ord.

Den høyre hånden hennes var fremdeles ikke fastspent av slangeskinn, og neven skjøt mot nattbordet, hvor hun oppbevarte den alltid anvendelige tryllestaven. En drevet svartspaner måtte være beredt på alt. Til og med når solen var gått ned og alle lys var slukket. Det var vel egentlig helst da de burde være på vakt.

Til og med klynket da den ene slangen boret tennene sine ned i huden hennes i den høyre overarmen, vekket ikke James fra hans dype søvn. Tårene fylte Lilys øyne mens hun lurte på hvorfor, _hvorfor_, disse slangene kom midt på natten. Hun kjente utmattelsen bre seg utover i kroppen fra armen. Lily tok armen krampaktig til seg, og også den ble kranset av ormeskinn. Hun så knapt gjennom tårene, men så at nattbordet var tomt. Hun stirret opp på den høye skikkelsen som sto over henne og snakket … hun hørte ikke ordene … Det hørtes ut som en kviskring, men det kunne også vært ord. 

"James…" hvisket hun i sitt eget hode igjen og kjente hvordan øynene gled motvillig igjen, mens alt ble tåkete og til slutt svart…


	2. Dødseteren

**CHAP 2  
Dødseteren**

Severus Snape stod ved vinduet i det nedstøvede huset i Spinner's End og så ut med et uutgrunnelig uttrykk. Helt siden han sluttet på Galtvort for et år siden, hadde han hatt en ekkel følelse, men han hadde funnet ut av at det måtte være fordi moren hans hadde gått bort eksakt på samme tid som han avsluttet studiene på Galtvort.

Utenfor blåste det kaldt, og det var ingen å se. Det var vel fordi det ikke bodde så mange mennesker rundt her, og dessuten var det midt på natten. I Spinner's End var det stille som alltid.

Severus trakk langsomt gardinene igjen, og idet han skulle snu seg rundt, falt ermet på den sorte genseren noen cm ned, så et kranium som åt en slange kom til syne. Han stirret på den med de sorte øynene. Dødsetermerket hadde blitt brent inn i huden hans like etter skoleslutt, og han angret ikke. Å tjene Mørkets Herre var både spennende og lærerikt, og han visste at han ville få sin belønning.

Den siste tiden hadde Severus vist seg å være svært nyttig. Ikke bare hadde han skaffet Voldemort nye tilhengere; han hadde også drept noen svært truende svartspanere som kunne ha ødelagt Mørkets Herres suksess.

Severus smilte ved tanken. Han ante ikke hva belønningen kunne være, men den måtte definitivt være verdifull. Mørkets Herre var kjent for sin barmhjertighet mot lydige tjenere.

Han dro ermet godt ned over det innsvidde dødsetermerket og snudde seg bedagelig mot rommet. Det lille stuebordet var overfylt av bøker og pergamentruller, og noe hadde ramlet ned på det støvete gulvet. Eliksirutdannelsen hadde så vidt begynt, og Severus trivdes godt på universitetet sammen med likesinnede, hvor han ikke var den eneste som konstant gikk med nesen i en bok, og som aldri vasket håret. Han kunne for første gang få være seg selv uten å bli angrepet av de som satt øverst på næringskjeden.

Han hadde ikke fått blåst ut stearinlyset før det banket bestemt på døren. Severus satte stearinlyset fra seg oppå en bunke med støvete, tykke bøker, og gikk i ro og mak mot døren.

"Hvem der?"

"Din Herre," fikk han til svar. "Jeg har belønningen din."

Severus praktisk talt oste av forventning og åpnet døren. Synet som møtte ham, var ikke akkurat av forventning, men ansiktet hans forble like uttrykksløst.

"Severus, min lydige tjener," smilte Voldemort ondt, og Severus nikket dypt tilbake. Deretter så han opp på det svevende legemet, bundet av to slanger som hveste og kviskret, mens tungene deres føk ut og inn av munnene deres.


	3. Tigerjakten Begynner

**CHAP 3  
Tigerjakten begynner**

Da James våknet neste morgen og merket at Lily ikke lå i sengen ved siden av ham, trodde han av naturlige grunner at hun var ute på kjøkkenet og lagde en frokost til dem begge. Han strakte seg og grep de rektangulære brillene på nattbordet og satte dem på nesetippen.

Han sukket lykkelig og så bort på vinduet, viftet med staven så rullgardinen for opp og lot sollyset strømme inn i soverommet. James smilte for seg selv og lukket øynene og nøt det varme lyset. Han følte at han hadde sovet ubeskrivelig godt, og bevegde seg omsider ut av sengen.

"Johoo, Tiger-Lily'n min," ropte James mens han tok på seg et par sokker. "Hva er det du laaager?" Han gikk ut til det de kalte for peisestua hvor bøker stod stablet på rekke og rad i hyller. "Det lukter egg? Er det egg og bacon, kjære?" Han fortsatte nedover trappene. "Ristet brød er det i alle fall!" Fantaseringen stoppet ikke der. "Ristet brød, egg, bacon, og … vafler!" Han spurtet bort til kjøkkendøren, lagde en knurrelyd, sprang foran døren og imiterte at han holdt en pistol som han rettet inn i det tomme kjøkkenet hvor ikke engang en tørr brødskalk lå klar på kjøkkenbordet.

"Tiger-Lily?" spurte James det tomme huset mens han gikk "bevæpnet" fra kjøkkenet ut til spisestuen, og fra spisestuen ut på balkongen. Ingen.

Etter en halvtime gav James opp og så på armbåndsuret. Den var jo halv elleve. Det var selvsagt mulig at hun hadde tatt seg en tur i butikken. James slo seg til ro med dette, og satte seg ved kjøkkenbordet og slo opp avisen på bordet foran seg. Overskriftene var ikke like bekymringsløse som James' humør. Svartspanere var drept, bygninger var sprengt, og dødseterne herjet på det verste i hele London og i store deler av verden. Ingen ante hvem som var på den onde siden, og det var alle mot alle.

James traktet kaffe da en time hadde gått. Hvorfor kom ikke Lily? Hun hadde kanskje møtt naboen og stod nå borti gata og var i en dyp samtale som bare kvinner kunne ha. Ja, det lød nokså sannsynlig…

Etter to timer begynte James å kjenne nervøsiteten. Hvorfor hadde hun ikke skrevet en lapp i det minste? Han gikk for å sjekke om det lå en lapp under kommoden i gangen. Det var jo mulig at lappen hadde blåst av gårde da trekket fra døren hadde feid inn i leiligheten mens hun hadde luket den… Ingen lapper.

James tvinnet tommeltotter og kikket bort på telefonen. Skulle han ringe Føniksordenen og melde Lily savnet? Kanskje det var for tidlig. Kanskje hun kom busende inn om 5 minutter og kom med en god forklaring på hvorfor hun hadde vært borte i morges. 

Men nervøsiteten vant, og han grep telefonen.

"Du schnakker med Sirius Black, vær så god?" lød det i den andre enden.

"Sirius!" nærmest skrek James inn i røret. "Det er Lily. Hun er … vekk!"


	4. En Vakker Gave

**CHAP 4**

**En vakker gave**

Severus så vantro på kroppen som svevde halvannen meter over dørterskelen hans. Han dro kjensel på det rødbrune håret som falt ut mellom sprekkene, men kunne ikke huske hvor han hadde sett det før. 

"Hva... Jeg mener … _hvem_ er dette? Herre?"

Voldemort kviskret noen formaninger på ormtunge, og slangene føk vekk fra Lily Evans' kropp, så hun falt ned på terskelen. Severus tok et skritt bakover. Voldemort stirret forventningsfullt på Severus mens han betraktet den bevisstløse unge kvinnen på dørterskelen. 

Siden Severus ikke åpnet munnen, var det Voldemort som til slutt brøt stillheten. "Lily Evans, svartspaner. Gikk på Galtvort samtidig som deg."

Severus flyttet blikket fra Lily til Voldemort. "Ikke tro at jeg er misfornøyd med belønningen, men … nøyaktig hva skal jeg med henne?"

Voldemort så på ham med et hevet øyenbryn. "Kommer du ikke på en eneste ting du kan gjøre med henne?"

Severus så rystet på han. "Vel … Hva tenker du på?"

Voldemort sukket oppgitt og så inn i huset bak han. "Hun kan vaske huset ditt? Se på svinestien…" Severus så fornærmet på ham. "Eller hun kan rett og slett bare være et gissel. Du kan kreve løsepenger?" Severus stirret fortsatt rystet på ham. "Bare se på mulighetene og velg en av dem."

"Men herre," fortsatte Severus. "Hun vil skjønne at jeg er en dødseter og varsle ordenen."

"Så utakknemlig du er!" Voldemort eksiverte med et krakk, og etterlot en forvirret Severus som ikke helt forstod hvorfor Mørkets Herre skulle gi ham en vakker kvinne i belønning, og heller ikke hva han skulle gjøre med henne.


End file.
